Naruto Fan Fiction: New Friends
by Gaarafangirl12
Summary: This is a series of stories where my OC and my bff's OC are part of Naruto. It has the same story line as the anime. BTW these stories my get violent but i will use MILD language. Only small curse words will be in it.
1. Making Friends

Naruto Fan Fic 1 "Alright" said Iruka-Sensei, "Class is over for the day." Everyone hurried out of there as fast as possible. It was Friday and everyone wanted to leave A.S.A.P! "Hinata!" Rosa yelled to her cousin, "Do you want to walk home with me?" She looked her sweet,shy cousin in the eyes. Hinata looked extremely innocent with her large white eyes, short purple hair, and pale complextion. "S-sorry." she said, "I-I have to train." Rosa's smile turned into a pout. "Okay. How about you Shikamaru?" She turned to her friend and all she got from him was a digusted look then he shook his head 'no'. "HMPH! FINE THEN! I'LL WALK HOME ON MY OWN!" She stomped out of the academy. "Why is it that my only family and the only boy that walks at my pace that goes to school with me REFUSES to walk home with me!" She mumbled to herself. When she got out of the academy she saw Luna sitting on the rickety, old tree swing. She smiled to herself.'She wasn't going to be going home for at least another hour or so' She thought. Luna waved her a goodbye and Rosa waved back. They might be best friends but Luna talked WAY to much and Rosa needed to get home before her older brother, Neji, waved one last time and left the academy ground. She wanted to find someplace to eat wear she could get some good favourite place was closed for the day. "Darn." She said to herself, "Why does the world hate ME today!" She decided to go home. She checked what time it was at a store and the clock only said '3:30'. She figured she was fine. She wanted to see if anyone was still on the she knew was probably home already. Except maybe Shikamaru because he was THE slowest boy in her whole class. When she got there she only saw one boy there. He was walking little ways in front of her. He was about her age and had black hair. She ran to catch up with him; after all, there was no point in walking alone. As she reached him, he turned and looked at you. His face seemed to contain annoyance, but you disregarded it. You knew from experience that being annoyed and mad at people was only a cover for other feelings. "Hey." She said, trying to flow with the cool vibe. He kept walking and said nothing. "Name?" She asked. He ignored her again. This time she got mad. She stuck her foot out and tripped him. "Going to listen to me now?" You gave him an icy glare as he looked up at her incredulously from the ground. He obviously wasnt expecting that. "I asked you what your name is." She said, the ice from her glare crept into her voice. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said, getting up. You allowed this. "Im Rosa Hyuga." She offered her hand, and, of course, he ignored it. You shrugged and let him get up on his own. "Im sorry." She said, staring off into the distance. A look of surprise flickered across his face. "Why?" He asked. She looked him in the eye and smirked. "If I had known that I would hurt your pride by offering my hand, I never would have." She passed him, bumping his shoulder as she did so. "See you later Uchiha." She smiled to herself as she left him in her wake. 'He was cute.' She thought.  
Luna had been sitting on the swing for a good hour or so. Iruka hadn't left yet so neither did she. Kiba, Hinata, Rosa, and Shikamaru were probably long gone by now. She was thinking of what to do when Rosa slept over when it happened. All of a sudden, she felt hands touch her back and push her. She looked back, high in the air, to see a blonde boy with sky blue eyes. He gave her a huge smile, and she returned it. As she came back towards the ground, he caught her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said. You grinned and introduced yourself "Hi! I'm Luna Inuzuka." She got off the swing and turned toward him. "Wanna watch something funny?" He asked. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a window. She stood with him as Iruka-sensei opened a drawer in his desk. A cloud of blue smoke exploded in his face. She collapsed in laughter. Naruto watched her slowly pull herself up from the ground, still laughing. "Friends?" She asked between giggles. He nodded. "We better go before we get caught!" She ran away from the academy still laughing.  
"Rosa!" Neji yelled from the house as he saw his blonde little sister coming. "Where in the world have you been?" He was worried and she could tell. "I stopped to eat but they were closed, I met someone on the bridge, and i was taking the scenic route! Why else would I be coming from over there?" She was acting cool and laid back but inside she was screaming at herself. 'ACK! WHY DIDN'T I PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THE TIME!' She smiled at him "By the way what time is it?" She asked. "It's 4:30 on the dot." He replied to her. She looked very upset now. She ran up and gave her brother a huge hug. He was fine with it until he saw a boy that lived a few houses down. 'Sasuke.' He thought. 'Is that who she met on her walk home?' "Hey Neji." She whispered, "Can I sleep over Luna's house tonight?" She was using her puppy dog eyes on him. "Fine." he huffed, "But be hom at 9am tomorrow. And don't make me come get you!" He said to her. "Thanks! I'll leave at 7!" She ran inside the house, to her room. She jumped on her bed and grabbed her stuffed Panda. She sat and cuddled with it for a while. It reminded her of when she was hidden in Sunagakure so she wouldn't get hurt during the war. She met the sweetest little boy there. His name was Gaara. She could remember the night like it was yesterday. She was sitting on the roof looking at the stars when she saw a small, red headed boy looking at her. He was holding a teddy bear in his one hand. When he realized Rosa was looking at him he ran, trailing the bear behind him. Rosa jumped down and chased after the boy going as fast as her little 4 year old legs would let her. "why did you run away?" she said when she found him sitting on the swing. Rosa moved a little to sit down and he fliched like he was afraid he would get hurt. "I won't hurt you." She said. He smiled at her. "I-I'm G-Gaara." He said to her. "I'm Rosa!" She replied, "Want to play together and be my friend?" She asked in her cute little voice."S-sure." He answered. "And i promise i wont leave!" She told him. When she thought about that promise she made she clenched her stomach. She broke it by being quickly rushed to Konoha. She never had the chance to say goodbye to Gaara. She started to cry and shoved her face into her panda to muffle the sobs. "Rosa! It's seven o'clock!" Hinata yelled from her bedroom door. Her eyes popped opn from crying. "kay!" She yelled back. She rushed to pack all of her stuff. She wa going to a party with her tonight. "AHH!" She yelled running down the steps,"WHERE ARE MY SHOES!" She yelled at Hanabi, Her little cousin and Hinata's little sister. "Umm...your shoes are in your hand." She said to her older cousin. "Oh...Sorry hun!" She kissed her on the head. "Hinata! Neji! Where are you two!" Hinata came in from her bedroom. "Bye Rosa!" Hinata said giving her older cousin a small hug. "are you going to the party the town is holding?" She whispered to her so Neji wouldn't hear. "Yes." she answered with a mischevious smile. They both giggled but stopped when they heard Neji coming. "Hinata get to training." He told her. "Y-yes Neji-kun" She replied. She rushed outside to train as fast as possible. "Do you have everything?" He asked Rosa, "Toothbrush and emergency kunai?" She nodded, "Yes Neji." He gave her a small nod that told her she could leave. "GOD! Why is he always so stern!" She stomped down the road and took the scenic route. That way it was more likely for her to see Sasuke again. She smiled her devious smile when she heard someone moving behind her. She turned on her byakugan and looked around. She saw a boy hiding behind a tree. 'Stalker maybe?' She thought, "maybe a young assasin ninja?' She shut off her byakugan. If it were an assasin ninja they would have made there move already. "Get out here!" She yelled, "I guess you don't realize i have EXCELLENT hearing and i am a byakugan user. So come out NOW!" She heard the crunching of leaves and saw Sasuke step out. "Yeah. I realize that. Just figured you'd run away thinking i was a stalker or worse...an assasin nija." He snickered. "Yeah. Like THAT would happen." She glared at him. "Actually it could. I was hidden in another village until the age of 5 so i wouldn't get kidnapped." She put her hand on her hip and stared at him in an annoyed way. "Hmph." She said turning to walk away."See ya at the academy on Monday. And remember...I always carry kunai with me. So i totally could have killed you." 


	2. Partay!

"LUNA!" Rosa screamed as she knocked on the door, "OPEN UP! IT'S ROSA!" The door swung open to reveal a young girl with brown hair in only a bath towel. "I'm getting ready...you should too! Naruto is coming over in a half an hour!" Luna said to her. She walked back to the bathroom with her dog, Nikida, at her heels. "Kay!" She walked up to Luna's room. She was in there for at least 20 minutes. "Umm...Rosa? Naruto is going to be her in 10 minutes! Ya better hurry!" Rosa burst out of the room wearing a black mini skirt, black shoes, ripped up fishnet stockings, and a pink t-shirt that said 'Im the Barbie Doll You'll NEVER get to play with' in bold black print. Luna stared at her in shock. She always thought Rosa was more into sensible clothes and she was astonished that Neji actually let her leave the house with THAT in her bag! "You like it?" Rosa asked. "Uhh...yeah. You like mine?" She was wearing a black tanktop, ripped blue pants, and a pair of black converse sneakers. "Yep" She answered. They heard a knock at the front door. "HEY! Luna could you get that!" Kiba yelled. "Sure." She replied. She ran to the door and pulled it open. Naruto was standing there in a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with his necklace dangling from his neck. "H-hi Luna. You look really...n-nice." He said blushing. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Naruto! You look good too!" She said giving him a high-five and blushing. "Oooh. Naruto likes Luna!" Kiba taunted. He walked away laughing. Luna rolled his eyes at him. "Hi." Rosa said to Naruto. "Yo Luna. Wheres your straight iron?" Luna raised her eyebrows. "I dont own one. I dont need it." Rosa stared at her like she was phsyco. "Weirdo.." She mumbled. "I guess I'm ready then. And don't forget we have to go get Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino-pig." She made a disgusted look when she said Ino's name. That made Naruto laugh. "Oh! And we can't forget Sasuke!" He said. "Him? Really? Why?" Rosa asked him. She really did like him but she didn't want him to be in the same place as her, Sakura, and Ino. And she didn't want anybody to find out she had a crush on him. "Yes really. We may HATE eachother but he still asked if I could come get him and take him to the party!" He yelled to her. "Belive it!" Rosa rolled her eyes at his tacky slogan. "Whatever." She said starting to walk out the door. Luna quick grabbed her coat and she, Rosa, and Naruto started off for the party.  
"Hey Sasuke! We're here! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled. "ugh." Sasuke grunted. "I'm coming you idiot." He opened the door. "Ya know i heard you knock! And what do you mean we...oh." His gaze fell upon Rosa. "Hey stalker." She said to him, "Nice outfit." She chuckled. He was wearing pair of black skinny jeans, black high tops, and a white t-shirt that said 'Bite Me'. "Haha. Real Funny." he said. He switched his gaze over to the two other girls. 'Shit. It's Sakura and Ino.' He thought. "We gonna go or what?" The girls giggled when he finished talking. He just rolled his eyes at the fan girls. When they got to the party it was crazy. There was a HUGE mob of girls surrounding the door. Sasuke heard Naruto whisper something to Luna and Rosa and then They screamed "OMFG! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA! EEEP!" The next thing he new he was mobbed by a mass of girls including Sakura and Ino. When he finally got back inside he walked up to the others (covered in kisses). Rosa and Luna cracked up. "What the hell was that for!" He asked. "Oh. I thought it would be funny to see you get mobbed. and Guess what!" Luna said. "What?" "It WAS!" Rosa giggled silently. "I just did it to get into the party...but it was funny." She said while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Ready to dance?" She asked them all. Everyone shook there head yes and grabbed someone to dance with. Naruto danced with Luna, Shikamaru with Rosa(for fun) and Sakura and Ino argued over who got to dance with Sasuke. "hey." Rosa said to the girls. "How bout you two go dance with Shikamaru...I'LL dance with Sasuke." She said. "thanks." he said, "You totally just saved my ass." Out of nowhere a slow song started to play. "umm...maybe we should...switch partners?" Rosa said. "NOWAY! You aren't aloud! You dance with who you picked and you picked Sasuke!" Luna and Naruto yelled and pushed the two together. Rosa tripped and Sasuke caught her. "Guess we have to dance huh?" he said. 'Whoa. This stinks...What is she finds out I...like her?' "Come On, Pretty Boy. Let's go dance." Rosa said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the middle of the dancefloor. 'She looks really...pretty tonight.' he thought. 'Too bad she probably doesn't like me back...guess I'll never know' He pulled her closer and she gasped. She definately wasn't expecting him to do that. "What in the world are you doing?" She whispered. "I don't know." He said in his usual calm tone. She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." she said.  
After the party all 7 of the kids walked to Luna's house. "Are you ALL seriously spending the night at MY place?" Luna asked. "Nope. I'm not." Ino said. "And neither am I." Sakura said. "Okay. See ya! But you 4 are?" She asked Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Rosa. "You can count me out too." Shikamaru said walking away. "Umm...alrighty then." Naruto stood there blushing. "A-are you sure I can spend the n-night?" he asked. "Of course! Kiba'll understand. And so will the rest of my family!" She smiled. "And I can too?" Sasuke asked unsure. "Yes. You can...even though I hate your guts Rosa and Naruto don't seem to so yes." She babbled. "Plus...i think Rosa likes you!" she whispered. "I don't. Totally untrue!" Rosa added. "I definately do not like you." 'And that makes me a definate liar.' she thought. "So...where should me and Sasuke sleep?" Naruto asked Luna. "Umm...down here with us!" She said. "DUH!" She and Rosa laughed. At that moment Rosa just wanted to bust and scream 'I love you Sasuke!' but she decided not to. After about 3 hrs Rosa and Sasuke layed on the floor and fell asleep next to eachother but Naruto and Luna stayed awake watching a movie on the couch. After so long, Luna passed out on Naruto's lap. Little did they know what was to happen tomorrow...TO BE CONTINUED(in next chapter)... 


End file.
